El día que el ingles consiguió pareja y yo no
by Chessire Eyes
Summary: Un fic basado en la noticia del chico que documento a su amigo cuando este tenía novía y lo que pasaba cuando él no. Ninguna advertencia.


**EL DÍA QUE EL INGLES CONSIGUIÓ PAREJA Y YO NO.**

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

"La amistad es el lazo mas poderoso de todos, no importa que pase siempre será mas fuerte que nada"

A la mierda, viles mentiras, ¡MENTIRA!

Francis Bonnefoy era un frances de unos 20 años, había conocido a su mejor amigos desde que eran niños, es decir su amigo era Arthur Kirkland, un ingles de mal carácter, que simplemente parecía ser la peor persona en decir lo que sentía o pensaba, ellos siempre habían estado juntos a pesar de sus discusiones, peleas y demás.

Hasta que ÉL llegó.

SI, ÉL.

Arthur, era bisexual, el frances había terminado hace algunos años con su pareja un canadiense quien resulta era el hermano menor de aquel intruso, esa persona que alteraría toda la vida de ellos, TODA.

El nombre de aquella persona era Alfred F. Jones, un joven estadounidense, apenas y se notaba la diferencia de edad de ellos, el norteamericano al principio le había agradado, era animado, energico, y alguien que lograba sobre todo alterar al ingles, no supo como ni cuando, solo sabe que en una fiesta donde habían asistido encontraría en un cuarto a aquel par en un estado donde quizás sus ojos debieron haberse fundido en acido para quemas aquella escena de sus bellas pupilas.

Desde ese momento su vida sufrió un giro de 180º, ellos siempre habían hablado de que su amistad nunca cambiaría si alguno de ellos llegaba a tener novia, aunque si, no era novia, era novio, un novio, con un rabo entre las patas, uno que al principio le agradaba y ahora juraba que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que desapareciera de la vida de Kirkland.

Fue así como al galo se le ocurrió una idea, documentarlo, es decir, hacer que el mundo sepa como Kikland su mejor amigo de toda la vida lo dejaba de lado por una bola de grasa con ojos azules y Sex Apple.

Su proyecto dio inicio aquella semana, normalmente ambos iban a beber a algún bar o incluso a ligar con algunas señoritas, pero cuando pensó que ambos por fin volverían a salir como los super amigos no homo que eran.

Hey Francis – Saludaba el norteamericano teniendo al inglés entre sus brazos al ponerlos alrededor de la cintura. El francés juraba que en esos momentos si hubiera tenido un arma, le daba un tiro entre los ojos con tal de borrar aquella escena y borrarlo del mapa

Oh, Bonjour Alfred, que sorpresa, no sabía que vendrías - saludo forzando una sonrisa, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿ PORQUE ARTHUR HABÍA TRAIDO A LA VACA?!.

Oh si, lo que pasa es que Arthur me comento que saldrían asi que decidi sorprenderlo y lo rastree hasta aquí – dice como si nada, mostrando el móvil con una aplicación para rastrear el móvil de su novio, oh si un dato interesante era lo posesivo y celoso que podía llegar a ser.

Realmente eres un caso…-murmuraba el ingles desviando ligeramente la vista ofuscado

Oh, pero honey, era porque soy tu héroe y debo cuidar que nadie te haga nada, no querría que algo te pasara si no estoy a tu lado- Por favor, Dios haz que se calle o jura que vomitara ahí mismo.

Como sea, vámonos, iremos al parque de diversiones-

En ese momento Francis quiso darse un tiro en la frente, no solo el mocoso venía junto a ellos, noooooo.

Ahora les cambiaba los planes, maldita sea ojala y esa relación se terminara, aunque no podía hacer nada.

Fue asi como la parejita se iba adelantando tomados de las manos, mientras el francés se apuntaba con su cámara de su móvil para así quitarse una selfie.

El proyecto había iniciado y finalmente se notaba la imagen en su Instagram, uno nuevo que se había creado sin que su amigo supiera donde decía.

"Antes salíamos a beber, flirtear con chicas y disfrutar de la vida…. Ahora no tenemos ni un momento solos y lo peor me deja atrás"

Pasarían asi la tarde en aquel parque de diversiones, no solo la pareja se había subido a todos los juegos del lugar, no había ninguno con tres lugares, porque hasta en la rueda de la fortuna por casualidad de la vida la puerta de la cabina antes de que él se montara se había cerrado. MALDITO SEAS ALFRED, MALDITO SEA TU Y TUS HORMONAS, porque esa cabina se movía mucho para estar solamente girando como si nada, MALDITO MOCOSO HORMONAL, LO MALDICE POR TODO LO PURO, LO MALDICE.

No, no solo eso había pasado, claro que no, le había tocado o estar solo en las atracciones, solito, solo, aguantar los momentos cursis y pasionales, además de que le había tocado con niños pequeños, babosos y que juraba que uno le había puesto chicle en su cabello, su bello y largo cabello, esos no eran niños, eran seres del infierno.

Aprovecho uno de los momentos cuando estaban viendo unos juegos para sacar otra fotografía

"Cambio los bares, las fiestas, y los lugares de entretenimiento por un parque de diversiones"

Luego de ese día pasaría un tiempo, hasta que finalmente decidieron ir al cine, hacía tiempo no iban juntos, pero, cuando el inglés pasaría por el en su camioneta… sí... De nuevo.

ÉL

¿Por qué ÉL?

¿Por qué?

Hello Francis, perdona cambio de planes iremos a otro lugar, por cierto traje unos zapatos para ti, al menos con lo que traes estarás cómodo, bien súbete que debemos llegar antes que el sol sea aun mas desagradable-

El frances no tuvo de otra que montarse atrás… ATRÁS!, antes iba a un lado, el lugar del copiloto donde molestaba al británico, jugaba con la radio, hacían bromas, y ahora…ahora le tocaba el asiento de atrás, era un crimen, un completo crimen…

Se quitó asi una fotografía cuando la pareja discutia por cambiar la emisora.

"Ahora voy ATRÁS"

Y con cara de consecuencia e indignación, sentía su corazón romperse al ver la triste realidad.

Tomaría unas horas hasta no ver edificios ni nada alrededor ¿ ahora donde suponía que iban? Al cine no, claro que no, para nada, pues resulta ser que el individuo extra en aquella relación tenía un examen de educación física y debía entrenarse y dijo que haría dieta y ejercicio, por lo que ahora ellos estarían haciendo caminatas…¿desde cuando Kirkland hacia caminatas? ¿ CUANDO? El ingles no era el ser mas atlético del mundo, es mas apenas y le gustaban los deportes además del Football, palabra que discutía con el norteamericano por llamarlo soccer.

Ahora resulta que debían camina kilometros con parads, y demás, la vida era injusta, esos zapatos ni siquiera combinaban y el frances ya ni siquiera parecía conocer a su amigo ahora.

Se volvió a quitar otra selfie, mientras se veía al par discutiendo en medio de lo que sería la nada de aquel desierto.

"Cambio el cine, películas por caminatas "

Luego de eso no volvieron a salir, Arthur le había dicho que no estaba en la mejor situación económica, es decir había pasado algunos meses de todo ello, el galo no entendía porque el inglés había cambiado tanto, ya no era el mismo, solo la pasaba junto a su novio, y el… ¿ nadie piensa en el francés?, él quería a su amigo, quería volver a esos tiempos, ni siquiera el dormir con mujeres lo animaba, y eso era porque antes podía pavonearse frente al de cejas gruesas, ahora no, no podían hablar de ello, porque de cierta forma hasta el otro se había colado en el Facebook personal ajeno, la vida era injusta con él.

Pero esa tarde mientras miraba una red social muy reconocida, vió una foto que el quebró lo que quedaba de su pequeño y dulce corazón francés, el inglés tenia una fotografía donde había salido de compras con el menor, y decía este que estaba feliz porque el británico le compró un videojuego, ay su corazón, su pequeño corazón roto.

La siguiente fotografía terminaría subiéndose

"Dice que no tiene dinero para nosotros, pero si para él"

Francis fue a su cuarto se tapó con las sabanas y caía en completa depresión, la vida era horrible en esos momentos.

De eso el tiempo fue pasando, la documentación se detuvo por unos meses ya que el ingles al parecer había roto la relación, aunque el galo estaba feliz tanto que hasta bailaba en calzoncillos cuando se lo dijo por teléfono, notaba a su amigo deprimido, era una terrible sensación el verlo de aquel modo, notaba que extrañaba al menor.

Fue como de eso este le comentó que iria a Londres de nuevo, ya que esperaba que asi las cosas mejoraran, pero Francis era listo y sabía que solo estaba huyendo, fue por eso que llamaría a su ex, y hablaron del asunto, lo que pasó o pasaría luego, se tomaría al menos un año.

Un año y meses mas tarde.

Francis estaba en un traje oscuro, con una flor en este una rosa en su pecho mientras tanto miraba aquella escena, esta sería la ultima foto de su documentación, porque sabía que el británico que conoció jamás volvería, nunca sería igual, la vida de ambos sufriría así un gran cambio.

La escena era de la boda de Arthur y Alfred, besándose en el altar y el frances a un costado con un ultimo mensaje.

"Extraño a mi amigo"

….

De eso la pareja había hecho ya una vida, como siempre problemas y reconciliaciones, pero una tarde donde el frances los había recibido en su casa, que volvia a compartir con el canadiense Matthew con quien habían reiniciado su relación con futuros planes de matrimonio en puerta.

El ingles había descubierto por casualidad su cuenta.

Al hacerlo era obvio que no estuvo muy feliz, no solo había golpeado al galo hasta cansarse sino que lo había regañado de todas las formas, idiomas y lenguas hasta las muertas posibles. Hasta el galo juraba que había inventado nuevos insultos.

Pero lo que le descoloco cuando el otro lo había dejado solo, fue cuando miro un mensaje en un comentario, siendo del británico

"Nunca me he ido a ninguna parte maldita rana barbuda, nos vemos mañana, prometo no llevar a Alfred.

PD: MAS TE VALE BORRAR ESTO O ANTES DE MATRIMONIO TENDRAS UN FUNERAL"

El francés sonrió, pero no lo borró sino que hizo un artículo de esto para el conocimiento mundial.


End file.
